


You Can

by fortheprotagonists



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheprotagonists/pseuds/fortheprotagonists
Summary: While Atsumu is walking ahead of Hinata, he thinks of how he really wants to do something he’s been daydreaming of for the longest time. He urges himself, then declines.Urges.Declines.Urges.Declines.He curses himself under his breath. “Potek. Now or never. Strong boy ka, ‘di ba, Miya Atsumu? Now is the perfect time.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 16





	You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first one-shot I uploaded here, so I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> I highly recommend that you listen to ‘You Can’ by David Archuleta before you read, in case you don’t know the song or you’ve forgotten how it sounds like. You can also listen to it while reading the part where it’s mentioned in the story. Here's a link to it: https://open.spotify.com/track/3OHjNBuTONQiCNdvz68cLf.

It’s already 11 PM when Hinata tells his friends that he has to go home. Natsu texted him ten minutes ago, asking him where he was because she said she’s not okay. Naturally, Hinata is worried for his younger sister.

“Guys, sorry talaga. Bawi ako sa birthday ni Kuroo next week. Hinahanap ako ni Natsu eh. Hindi raw siya okay.”

Kuroo waves his hand, gesturing for Hinata to leave. “Okay lang, Shō. Basta next week, ah? Punta ka, promise?”

Hinata smiles brightly. “Oo naman! Birthday mo ‘yun eh. Tska ‘di na mabibitin dun, promise.”

He waves good bye to all his friends before he finally walks out of the restobar and leaves. 

After several minutes of walking, he stops and thinks. He actually doesn’t know how he’ll go home. It’s already late and the PUVs must all be gone now. He opens the Grab app on his phone to check the car ride price, but he immediately closes it when he sees how expensive it is.

With a look of determination on his face, he tells himself, “Mag-aabang na lang ako ng jeep.”

He was about to start walking when he hears someone shout his name. 

“SHŌ! SHŌYŌ!”

He looks around and sees Atsumu running towards him. The taller man stops in front of him and rests his hands on his knees, panting. 

“Tsumu? Bakit? May naiwan ba ako?”

Atsumu stands up properly and exhales sharply, his hands on his hips. “As a small person, ang bilis mo maglakad, in fairness. Hiningal ako sa’yo, langya.”

Hinata tilts his head and looks at Atsumu curiously. “Ano meron?”

Atsumu scratches his head. “Ano, uhm. Hatid na lang kita. Gabi na, baka wala ka nang masakyan.”

Hinata’s eyes widen and he shakes both his hands in the air to refuse. “Ha? ‘Wag na! Out of the way kaya ako sa bahay niyo. Okay lang ako. May mga jeep pa naman... ata.”

“See? Hindi ka sure. Tara na, ihahatid na kita. Hinihintay ka ni Natsu.”

Atsumu starts walking towards the escalator. Hinata just takes a deep breath as he looks at the blonde boy’s back and follows suit. 

While Atsumu is walking ahead of Hinata, he thinks of how he really wants to do something he’s been daydreaming of for the longest time. He urges himself, then declines. 

Urges. 

Declines. 

Urges.

Declines. 

He curses himself under his breath. “Potek. Now or never. Strong boy ka, ‘di ba, Miya Atsumu? Now is the perfect time.”

Several minutes later, they reach the TriNoma rooftop open space parking lot. Atsumu, tensed, walks to his car with Hinata trailing him about two feet behind. His heart is racing and he can feel his palms sweating. He thinks to himself, “Gawin mo na, Atsumu! Before you reach your car, damn it!”

In a swift, he turns around and Hinata stops in his tracks, surprised. There was a moment of silence... 

One...

Two...

Three... 

Four seconds. 

“Tsumu? May problema ba?”

Atsumu huffs out a breath before speaking, hands clenched in a fist at his sides. “Shō, alam ko nagmamadali ka umuwi, pero... Can you give me, like, ten minutes? I just, uhm, really wanna show, uhm, do something? For you?” He feels his heartbeat pounding in his entire body. His face is all red, he’s sure of it.

Hinata, still stunned, blinks a few times. His cheeks turn pinkish. He looks down at his feet and shuffles them. “Uhm, sure. Why not? Ten minutes lang naman.”

Atsumu’s surprised that Hinata agreed. “Great! Uhm, tara. Dun tayo.”

Atsumu leads Hinata to the end of the parking lot that overlooks SM North EDSA and the MRT station at the left side. The city lights are beautiful. They both just stand there and watch for a whole minute or two.

Atsumu finally speaks and looks at Hinata to his right. “Shō.”

“Hm?” Hinata hums while still looking ahead.

Atsumu laughs nervously. “Medyo awkward kasi wala akong gitara... Pero, ano. I wrote this song, and... Gusto ko sana na ikaw una makarinig.”

Hinata looks directly into Atsumu’s eyes. “Oh?” There was a rustle of wind. Hinata blushes. A beat passes. He stops himself from smiling. “Sige, pakinig.”

Atsumu clears his throat and takes a deep breath. He faces forward and closes his eyes. He doesn’t know that Hinata is watching him while the little boy rests his head on his arms on the metal railing. 

Barely audible at first, Atsumu begins to sing.

𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯  
𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯  
𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵  
𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯  
𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯

Atsumu opens his eyes and looks at Hinata. He is slightly caught off guard as he sees how intense the smaller guy is looking at him. 

Intense, but soft. 

He continues singing.

𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦  
𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸  
𝘛𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯

Atsumu faces Hinata fully and reaches out for both of the little boy’s hands, grateful that his own palms aren’t sweaty anymore. He sings with all his heart as he looks deeply into the eyes of the man he loves.

𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦  
𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦?  
𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦?  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳  
𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯' 𝘰𝘧  
𝘐𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯

𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦  
𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸  
𝘛𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥  
'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯

After Atsumu sings, he purses his lips. There was a long silence between the two and Atsumu couldn’t decipher the look on Hinata’s eyes. He panics in his mind. “He looks like he’s about to cry... Is that a good or a bad thing? Is he gonna reject me... Oh, God... Did he even get what I was trying to say?”

Atsumu attempts to let go of his hands only for Hinata to hold them tighter as he pulls the taller boy in for a hug. 

“‘Yung puso ko, gago.” Hinata says, muffled, as his face is buried on Atsumu’s shirt.

“Ha?” Atsumu is frozen in place. Does he hug him back or...? 

Hinata pulls back, hands clutching the sides of Atsumu’s shirt. He has tears falling from his eyes. “Sabi ko, yung puso ko.” He wipes his face before speaking again. “Ano ibig sabihin nun? Para lang klaro? Mamaya umiiyak ako tapos, ano... Gusto mo lang pala ng feedback galing sa‘kin. Potek, Tsumu. Ang ganda. Tapos... Tapos... ‘Yung tinginan mo pa.” Hinata takes his hands from Atsumu’s shirt as he steps back, head facing down.

Immediately, Atsumu grabs both his hands again. “Shō, look at me.”

Hinata looks up to Atsumu’s brown eyes. 

Squeezing the smaller guy’s hands, Atsumu declares loud and clear: “I love you, Hinata Shōyō. I meant every word in the song. Sinulat ko ‘yun para sa‘yo.”

Hinata looks down, crying some more, as he feels his face grow hotter. “Hala. Seryoso ka ba? Hala.”

“Shō, look at me. Bakit ‘hala’?”

Head still down, Hinata whispers. “I love you, too.”

Atsumu hears it, but he couldn’t believe what he heard. It was too soft. Was it the wind? He’s not drunk, right? What?

“What?”

Hinata lifts his head, knowing his face is all red, but finds it hard to look straight into Atsumu’s eyes. “Sabi ko... I love you, too.”

Aaaaand as if on cue, Hinata’s phone rings. One of his hands lets go of Atsumu’s as he scrambles through his pocket for his device. It was Natsu. Hinata takes a deep breath with his eyes closed, somehow pissed. “Panira moment ‘tong kapatid ko, ah?” He laughs before he answers.

“Hello? Natsu?”

“Kuya, sabi mo uuwi ka na? Malapit na mag-twelve.”

Hinata looks at Atsumu wide-eyed and drags the taller man to his car.

“Ah, oo nga pala! Ha ha ha! Eto na, malapit na! Sorry, Natsu!”

“Bilisan mo. Bye.”

Natsu drops the call as the two reach the car. Hinata turns to look at Atsumu, their hands still holding each other. “Sorry, nabitin. Nawala sa utak ko na nagmamadali nga pala ako umuwi.” Hinata, nervous, fakes a laughter.

“‘Wag ka mag-sorry. Kasalanan ko naman. Napahaba yata ‘yung ten minutes ko.” Atsumu scratches the back of his neck.

Hinata tugs Atsumu closer to him, their bodies almost touching. “Tsumu.”

“Hm?”

“Bago mo ako ihatid... Will you be my... Ano...”

“Uy, teka! Ako dapat magtatanong niyan eh!” Atsumu grabs Hinata’s other hand before he scrambles out the words: “Shōwillyoubemyboyfrie—”

Atsumu gets cut off as Hinata, tiptoeing, pulls him and hugs him by the neck. “Yes, Tsumu. I would love to be your boyfriend.” Atsumu hugs back, wrapping his arms on the smaller’s waist. They hug for what felt like another ten minutes before they let go, warm smiles plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love AtsuHina, okay? BokuAka has my heart, but AtsuHina... They always make me wanna root for their happiness together. ;-;
> 
> Shoutout pala kay Yesu! Dahil she tweeted one of David Archuleta’s songs, naalala ko how much of a fan I was and I ended up listening to his first album... which led me to writing this story. Thanks, Yesu!


End file.
